


【朱白】关于熊熊玩偶的那点小事

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *早上起床在微博看到小队长的图，台美味了，我激情摸鱼现场飙儿童车*片段灭肉*超能宇相关*我越来越不会起题目了。*都是假的勿上升





	【朱白】关于熊熊玩偶的那点小事

朱一龙发现家里多了只大熊。  
这天他回家一开门就看见客厅里躺着着一只大概有半个房间那么高的玩偶熊，白色的，毛茸茸的，躺在客厅的一个角落，上面还窝着他心心念念想了一路的小白。他的小白菜套着件和大熊一般白的大毛衣，拖鞋被他甩在了一边，光溜溜两只脚丫子踩在大白熊的一条腿上，他正玩儿着手机，见他走进客厅便抬起头来笑嘻嘻地招呼他。  
——哥哥你回来啦。  
这画面真是好可爱呀，朱一龙想着，这画面就像是两团毛茸茸的可爱物件凑在了一块儿，挠的他心痒痒。他想立刻凑过去亲亲他抱抱他的小白。  
不过后来他也的确这么做了。  
——哪儿来的熊？  
他蹲过去把他的白宇揽到怀里。他的小白菜最近长胖点儿了，脸上有肉了，他特别开心。  
——活动主办方给我寄的。  
白宇就任他抱着，亲昵地凑上去蹭蹭他哥的脸颊。抱到后来他龙哥开始歪过脸啃他的耳朵亲他的脖子。

——唔……哥哥你不先吃饭吗，我买了外卖…  
小白菜一边任由他在自己颈子上腻歪地啃来啃去，一边断断续续的讲话。  
——不吃…想吃小白菜。  
他哥在他耳边哑哑地说着。说完凑过去亲他嘴边的痣，还张嘴咬他的嘴巴。白宇没想明白为啥他哥今天一回来就这么腻歪，一边嘬他嘴巴还一边把手往他衣服里伸，现在才是中午呀。他的心脏咚咚咚地跳起来，朱一龙一句话已经把意图说的很明显了。小白菜红着脸有那么点儿半推半就，带了点儿期待毫无效率地抵抗。抵抗是因为他哥一回家就开始白日宣淫，还想在客厅肏他；期待是因为的确有段时间没见了，身子渴的厉害被他随便摸了摸就舒服的想往人身上靠。

最后小白还是妥协了。  
——哥哥你不许弄脏我的熊熊。  
他努了努嘴巴说。

而事实证明他龙哥并不是想在客厅肏他，而只是想在大玩偶上肏他。

他都快被顶到大白熊里去了，玩偶软绵绵的没什么支撑点，他只好抬手揪住大白熊垂下来的两条毛绒胳膊，那只大白熊被他拽得垂下脑袋来，乖巧无辜的样子却又像是在无声地目睹他俩欢爱的全过程。小白菜拧着眉毛嗯嗯啊啊的低吟，脸比刚才更红了。  
而朱一龙觉得现在这个画面也太可爱了，他的小白菜浑身通红地陷在那只大玩偶里，腿勾在他肩膀上，头发被他自己蹭得零零散散，因为没东西抓所以把大玩偶的胳膊揪在了怀里，棉质的大胳膊都要被他揪变形了，他的脸埋在那胳膊里，像是有了躲藏得地方。软绵绵的大玩偶被陷进去好大一块。他的小白菜此时此刻也软绵绵的，软绵绵地想往后逃陷到大熊里去，软绵绵地仰着脖子用脑袋蹭大熊的胳膊，软绵绵地缩起脚尖闷闷地尖叫。  
他的小白菜像是一团柔软的棉花。

——哥哥哥哥……唔…我不行了……

后来小白菜红着眼眶射出去，而他的好哥哥为了不弄脏他的熊熊射了他一肚子。

大白熊没弄脏，但是小白菜的屁屁要好好洗洗啦。

Fin


End file.
